"Òðèïòèõ"
by Karla1
Summary: ïðîñòî ïðî÷èòàéòå
1. ÷àñòü ïåðâàÿ

"Òðèïòèõ"  
÷àñòü ïåðâàÿ   
Ìóæ÷èíû:  
-Êàê îíà?  
-À êàê ìîæåò ÷óâñâîâàòü ñåáÿ æåíùèíà ó êîòîðîé óìåð ëþáîâíèê?ß äóìàþ,  
îíà äåëàåò âèä,÷òî ïåðåæèâàåò,õîòÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå åé ïëåâàòü.  
-Âû òàê äóìàåòå?  
-Â ñóùíîñòè, êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà?Ñíåéï áûë ñòîðîííèêîì Âîëüäåìîðòà. Åãî  
õîçÿèí ïðîñòî èçáàâèëñÿ îò ñëóãè,êîòîðûé áûë íåäîñòàòî÷íî êðîâîæàäåí.  
-À êàêîé ñ÷¸ò â íåäàâíåì ìà÷òå ïî êâèääè÷ó?  
-Êàæåòñÿ Áîëãàðèÿ ïîáåäèëà,íî ÿ íå óâåðåí â ñ÷¸òå.  
  
Æåíùèíû:  
-Êàê îíà?  
-ß íå äóìàþ,÷òî îíà ñòðàäàåò.Îíà âñåãäà áûëà áåññåðäå÷íîé ñó÷êîé è  
ñîâåðøåííî íå öåíèëà òîãî,÷òî Ñåâåðóñ äåëàë äëÿ íå¸.  
-Âñ¸ æå ìíå íåìíîãî æàëü å¸.  
-Ìèëî÷êà,æàëåòü òàêèõ êàê îíà ñåé÷àñ ïðîñòî íå ìîäíî.  
  
Îíà:  
Âû íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàåòå.ß íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü,íî ÿ ìîãó äóìàòü.  
Óáèðàéòåñü èç ýòîãî äîìà.Äàæå ïîñëå åãî ñìåðòè âû íè÷åãî íå ìîæåòå ïîíÿòü.  
Âû íèêàãäà íå ïîéì¸òå òî,÷åì îí áûë äëÿ ìåíÿ.Âû áåññåðäå÷íû.  
Ñåâåðóñ...  
Íî ÷òî áûëî,òî áûëî è ýòîìó íå äîëæíî áûòü ìåñòà â ìîèõ ìûñëÿõ.  
È âñ¸ æå...Åñëè æåíùèíà ãîâîðèò:"Äà,ÿ èäó ñ òîáîé",îíà òàê è ïîñòóïàåò.  
À âñ¸ îñòàëüíîå ïðèíîñèò â æåðòâó,íè äóìàÿ íè î ÷¸ì äðóãîì è íå â ÷¸ì íå  
ðàñêàèâàÿñü.Òàê è ÿ-ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ëþáèëà òåáÿ.È õîòåëà,÷òîáû è ìóæ÷èíà,  
êîòîðûé äëÿ ìåíÿ âñ¸,òàê æå è âî ìíå íàõîäèë âñ¸.  
-ß âåðþ òåáå.ß ïîíèìàþ òåáÿ.È çàâèäóþ òàêîé âåðíîñòè.Âèäèò Áîã,ÿ ñïîñîáåí  
íà íå¸ íà äåëå,íî íå â ìûñëÿõ.-Òû âñåãäà îòâå÷àë ìíå èìåííî òàê.  
À ñåé÷àñ ÿ óñíó.Ïðèõîäè êî ìíå ,Ñåâåðóñ.Âåäü ìû äàæå íå ïîïðîùàëèñü. 


	2. ÷àñòü âòîðàÿ

"Òðèïòèõ"  
÷àñòü âòîðàÿ  
-Òû ïðèø¸ë.  
-Ìíå ïîäóìàëîñü...à ÷òî åñëè íàì åù¸ ðàç âñ¸ íà÷àòü,ìîæåò áûòü,åù¸ ðàç  
âîêðóã íàñ áûëà áû æèçíü...  
-Òû ì¸ðòà,Ñåâåðóñ.  
-Èç òîãî,÷òî òû ãîâîðèëà ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ ÿ âíåñ òîëüêî,÷òî òû óìíà.  
-À æåíùèíà íå äîëæíà áûòü óìíîé.  
-Ó òåáÿ åñòü òàéíû.  
-Òû ïðèø¸ë,÷òîáû âûáîëòàòü ìíå ìîè ñîáñòâåííûå òàéíû?  
-Êàêîå ìíå äåëî äëÿ íèõ...Ðàçâå òàê óæ íåâîçìîæíî,÷òî ÿ áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå   
õî÷ó?  
-È âñ¸-òàêè òû ïðèø¸ë.  
-È âñ¸-òàêè ÿ ïðèù¸ë...Â âîîáðàæåíèè ìî¸ì âñ¸ áûëî ïðàâèëüíî,äàæå êðàñèâî.  
Ìû íå âïðàâå,äóìàë ÿ ñóäèòü äðóã äðóãà.Òû ìîæåøü ñ÷èòàòü ìåíÿ ïîäëåöîì-  
âñ¸ áóäåò ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèì îáðàçîì åñëè ýòî òàê.ß â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü ñ÷èòàþ,  
êàê ñåé÷àñ íåâåëèêîäóøíà æåíùèíà.È â ñîîòâåòñòâèè ñ ýòèì ïðèìóò òåáÿ...  
×òî áû òàì íè áûëî,äóìàë ÿ ,æèçíü ñâåëà íàñ,è ìû ëþáèëè äðóã-äðóãà-  
êàæäûé ïî ñâîåìó,ïî ñâîåìó âîçðàñòó,ïî âîçìîæíîñòÿì ñâîåãî ïîëà.È îáà ìû  
åù¸ æèâû:çäåñü è òåïåðü,äðóã äëÿ äðóãà...Ïî÷åìó áû,ïîäóìàëè ìû,íàì íà   
ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü äðóã äðóãà?  
-Íî çà÷åì ìû äîëæíû áûëè ýòî ñäåëàòü?  
-Æèçíü òàê êîðîòêà.  
-Òû äóìàë,÷òî ìîæíî âíîâü óâåñòè ìåíÿ?  
-Çà÷åì?  
-Åù¸ îäèí ýïèçîä â æèçíè ìóæ÷èíû...  
-ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ.  
-Ïî÷åìó òû ñêðûâàë îò ìåíÿ ýòî?Ìû âñå ïîñòóïèëè íåñïðàâåäëèâî,âñå.  
Òåïåðü ÿ âèæó-æèçíü ñîâñåì íå òàêàÿ,ëþáîâü áîëüøå,÷åì ÿ äóìàëà,âåðíîñòü-  
ãëóáæå,åé íå÷åãî áîÿòüñÿ íàøèõ ñíîâ,íàì íå íóæíî õîðîíèòü òîñêó,íå íóæíî   
ëãàòü...Ñåâåðóñ?Òû ìåíÿ ñëûøèøü?Òû óìåð...òû óø¸ë... 


	3. ÷àñòü òðåòüÿ

"Òðèïòèõ"  
÷àñòü òðåòüÿ  
Òå,êòî òàì áûë,ïîñëåäíèå,êòî ãîâîðèë ñ íèì,ñëó÷àéíûå êàèå-òî çíàêîìûå,  
óâåðÿþò,÷òî â òîò âå÷åð îí áûë òàêîé æå êàê âñåãäà.Êòî-òî ãîâîðèò,÷òî   
óäèâèëñÿ òîãäà óñòàëîìó âçãëÿäó,ñ êàêèì îí ñëóøàë.Îí çàêàçàë òîëüêî  
êîôå.Îí áûë áëåäåí,íî çàìåòèëè ýòî,ñîáñòâåííî ëèøü òîãäà,êîãäà îí,óæå  
íå ñàäÿñü áîëüøå,èçâèíèëñÿ,ñêàçàë,÷òî ïîåäåò äîìîé,÷òî âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë   
ñåáÿ íå âàæíî.Çàäåðæèâàòü åãî,ãîâîðÿò îíè íå óäàëîñü.Ïðèøëîñü åãî   
îòïóñòèòü.Íå áûëî åù¸ äàæå ïîëóíî÷è.Îí âûøåë.  
Ñìåðòü áûëà, ïî-âèäèìîìó ,ìíãíîâåííàÿ,è,ïî ñëîâàì òåõ,êîãî ïðè ýòîì íå   
áûëî,ë¸ãêàÿ-ÿ íå ìîãó ýòîãî ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå,-òàêîé ñìåðòè ìîæíî òîëüêî  
ïîæåëàòü.  
È ÿ çíàëà åãî.×òî ýòî çíà÷èò?Îí îòøâûðíóë ìíå ìîè ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ íàçàä,  
êàê õëàì;åìó íå íóæíî áîëüøå èñòîðèé,íî îí íàó÷èë ìåíÿ æèòü.  
  
  
Âå÷åð.ß ñèæó â áàðå,íàåäèíå ñ áàðìåíîì,êîòîðûé ðàññêàçûâàåò ìíå ñâîþ   
æèçíü.Ïî÷åìó,ñîáñòâåííî?Îí ãîâîðèò,à ÿ ñëóøàþ,ïüþ,çàîäíî è êóðþ,è æäó.  
-Ýé,..ïðâåò,íåçíàêîìêà.  
-Âàñ ìíîãî.Êòî âû?  
-ß ïðèíåñëà òåáå âèíî.Òâî¸ ëþáèìîå.  
-ß Èíäðèã,þíîøà,êîòîðîãî òû îòâåðãëà.  
-ß ïðèíåñëà òåáå òâîþ ñâîáîäó.  
-ß ïðèíåñëà òåáå êíèãè-Ñîôîêë,Âåðãèëèé,Êîíôóöèé è âñ¸,÷òî òû õîòåëà   
ïðî÷èòàòü,-÷óäåñíûå ñîòû ñî ñëåäàìè âîñêà íà ñòðàíèöàõ,íà êîòîðûõ  
îñåäàåò ðàçóì ñòîëåòåèé.  
-ß ìàòü,êîòîðóþ òû íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà,ÿ óìåðëà,äàâ òåáå æèçíü.  
-ß ñìåðòü...  
-Çíàþ...   
-À ÿ ...òû óçíàëà ìåíÿ?  
-Ñåâåðóñ...  
-Ìû ñ÷àñòëèâû.ß íå ðàñêàèâàþñü íè â ÷¸ì è íè÷åãî íå õî÷ó  
ïîâòîðÿòü... 


End file.
